I am an academic gastroenterologist/hepatologist in the department of Internal Medicine at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center. My long-term goal is to develop an independent career as a physician investigator, bridging the gap between basic science applications and clinical issues. I am interested in viral hepatitis and its acute and chronic impact on the liver. I am especially interested in the changes the liver undergo in P450 enzyme expression during viral hepatitis and the ultimate change in livers capacity to metabolize medications. I developed an interest in hepatitis as an internal medicine resident when I had a chance to work with large HCV patients in San Antonio, Texas. My proposed career development plan provides further training in this area in a closely mentored environment under the guidance of Dr. Dwain Thiele, Dr. Richard Auchus and Dr. Andrew Feranchack who are experts in liver immunology, Cytochrome P450 biology and hepatocyte biology respectively. The current proposed research focuses on understanding the cellular and chemical changes in the liver in the setting of acute and chronic hepatitis. During the time that I am supported by this K08 award I will obtain additional training in laboratory techniques and investigate questions relevant to the study of drug and xenobiotics metabolism in the liver. At the end of the proposed studies I hope to improve understanding of the impact of acute and chronic liver infection on hepatic cytochrome P450 enzyme activity and ultimately the ability of chronically infected livers to handle different medications. Understanding the interactions between cytochrome P450 expected intrahepatic immune responses and will also help us to understand changes in drug metabolism likely to occur during autoimmune inflammatory liver diseases.